


Tails' Grimoire of Sexual Pleasure

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient magic, Cheating, F/M, Kissing, Mind Control, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, grimoire, voodoo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Requested by UltimateCCC: Tails discovers a long-forgotten text which provides a guide for how to sleep with any woman. Up first: Amy Rose. This is initially a oneshot, but I may continue it based on reader response. Warning: contains smut/sex. All characters are aged up and are at least 18 years old.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Tails' Grimoire of Sexual Pleasure

**Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this story have been living for at least 18 consecutive years, whereby making them legal adults in both the real world and the Sonic universe.**

**!-!**

“Sure is dark in here.”

Tails the Fox slowly made his way through the dark, spiderweb-infested halls of an abandoned mansion. Holding a firelit torch with one hand, the young kitsune strode along as his twin tails fluttered behind him with each passing step.

“If Espio is correct, I should find a Chaos Emerald somewhere in here, but where do I start?”

Shrugging his shoulders, the fox attempted to pull a door open, but it remained shut.

“Locked, huh?” Placing the torch in a holder along the wall, the fox cracked his knuckles and stretched his back before taking a fighting stance in front of the ancient wooden door. He lunged forward, his right foot splintering the obstacle as he crashed into the locked room, expertly landing on his feet.

After retrieving the torch from the hallway, the yellow fox explored the room, bookshelves lining each wall and cobwebs covering nearly every corner of the dusty study.

“What’s this?” Tails approached a pedestal in the center of the library, a single book resting on top. Finding another conveniently placed stand to place his torch, the fox eyed the grimoire closely before blowing at it, a thick layer of dust swooshing away in all directions. Clearing off the remaining dust with his hands, the fox squinted his eyes as he carefully read the name of the book.

“Hmmm...‘The Essence of Manipulation: How to Control Anyone to Your Heart’s Content’.”

The kitsune scoffed.

“What a _ridiculous_ notion! Is this a fictional novel, or are they trying to tell us that mind control is possible?”

Out of curiosity, the yellow fox opened the hard cover, turning to the table of contents.

“Let’s see...’How to Befriend Your Enemies’, ‘How to Borrow from the Greedy’, ‘How to Share Food with the Stingy’...” The fox gasp as he read the next chapter title. “...‘How to Make Anyone Sleep with You’.”

The yellow kitsune looked around the room as he patted the sweat on his brow before turning to this lewd chapter.

“No...it can’t be _that_ simple...right?” Pulling his eyes from the ancient text, Tails looked around once more before slipping it into his inventory, continuing his search for the Chaos Emerald.

**!.!**

“Well, the emerald tip was a bust,” Tails said to himself as he opened the front door to his home, “but at least I can _finally_ relax.” The young fox collapsed against the sofa, itching his furry butt cheeks as he got comfortable. As he stared into the ceiling, he remembered the item he acquired from the ancient library. Pulling out the text, the yellow kitsune flipped through the pages once more, arriving to the chapter which he conveniently bunny eared for future access.

“So all I have to do is...”

His thought was interrupted by the sound of loud banging at the door. Tails quickly hid the book in his inventory before getting up and letting the visitor in.

“All right, where is he!?” shouted the pink hedgehog in the entryway, waving her signature hammer in all directions, scuffing the surface of the door.

“Hey Amy! If you’re lookin’ for Sonic, he’s out of town.”

“What do you mean ‘out of town’?”

“Well, Sonic said something about wanting a little vacation, so he’s staying over at Green Hill Zone for the week.”

“Hmph...coulda told me.” Amy frowned as she looked outside. “I guess I’m off to chase him down. Wouldn’t be a vacation for Sonic without me, right?”

As she was about to leave, Tails grabbed her by the wrist.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?” She looked back at the yellow kitsune.

“Well, I just thought...” Tails placed a hand behind his back as he tried to think of some excuse to keep her home. “I thought you might need a drink for the long trip.”

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so?” Amy relaxed her face as she entered the house, sitting on the coach previously occupied by the young fox.

“I’ll go fix you up something really quick, okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” Amy returned Tails’ offer with a warm smile as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Okay, so how’d it go again?” The yellow kitsune pulled out the book from his inventory, as well as a tea kettle and various sweetening ingredients. He got to work preparing the drink.

“It just seems like ordinary tea.” He looked back at the recipe to see if he forgot something. Looking at the bottom of the page, he missed a crucial detail. Locating it, his face turned red as he read the last line over several times to make sure he wasn’t mistaken.

“That sounds silly.” His blush turned even brighter as he looked down at the teacup before him. Averting his gaze even lower, he found his yellow penis standing up between his legs.

“Oh man, what am I doing?” The fox gulped as he sat down on a chair with one teacup in hand. Lower the cup between his legs, the fox carefully aimed his penis toward the tea and gently inserted his tip.

“Owwwwwoooo.”

“Is everything okay in there, Tails?”

“Yeah, yeah! Everything’s fine!” The yellow kitsune removed his scalding penis from the brown substance, the liquid dripping off his tip and landing back in the cup.

_I just gotta stir it for 10 seconds. If the instructions are correct, that should be plenty._

Taking a deep breath, the fox repositioned his penis and slowly dipped it into the beverage again, this time keeping it in for longer than a split second. Using his hand, he gently stirred the hot tea with his cock, spinning it around as if trying to dissolve a sweetener into the drink.

Giving it a good 15 seconds, the fox removed his dick, dried it off with a hand towel, and tucked it way back into his fur.

“And now I just gotta...” Tails closed the book and placed the cup on its hard cover. The book glowed a vivid blue color for several seconds as the beverage began to bubble.

“Woahh! This is really something!”

“Are you _sure_ things are okay in there?” Amy asked from the living room.

“Yes, yes. Things are just fine.” Tails smirked as he placed the book back in his inventory and delivered the beverage to the pink hedgehog waiting in the living room, thumbing her hand against her red dress. “I hope you like it!”

Amy blew against the warm beverage, creating small waves as she pressed her lips against the side of the cup, oblivious to the small scrotum hair floating within.

“Huh...this is actually pretty good, Tails!” The pink hedgehog took another sip.

“Hehe, thanks!” Tails placed a hand behind his head.

_I hope this works..._

It was at this moment that Amy’s eyes grew wide as she longingly stared up at the yellow kitsune standing beside him.

“Are you okay, Amy?”

She shook her head a few times before returning to her drink, her pupils having shrunk back to normal size.

“I’m fine, Tails. Just kinda zoned out for a bit. Just like you!” The two shared a laugh before the pink hedgehog drained the remainder of her drink.

_Good. The instructions did mention this is how to tell if it worked._

“So...” The fox’s face turned red as he thought of how to overcome the biggest hurdle of them all.

“Yeah, Tails?” Amy looked up at him once more.

“Well, I, ugh...” The young kitsune looked away before looking back down at the pink hedgehog, whose cleavage could be seen over her red skirt, her nipples poking through her bra. “I was wonderin’, how is your sex life?” Tails clasped his eyes shut in total embarrassment, his face turning crimson red as he instantly regretted asking such a personal question.

“Totally nonexistent.” Tails gasped before looking back at the pink hedgehog, who gave him a serious stare. “Sonic is always running away from me. I haven’t been laid in months!”

“Oh, you don’t say.” Tails longingly stared at the pink hedgehog, sweat forming along his brow. “Well, Sonic’s not here, so maybe I could help you out?”

“That’s a great idea!” Amy got up and approached the young kitsune, slowly stepping closer to him before giving him a long hug, pressing his face against her large breasts. “After all, you _own_ me, master.”

“Master?” The fox asked, his voice muffled by the boobs in his face. He didn’t have time to inquire further, however, as Amy slightly bent her legs and slowly planted her lips against his, their tongues penetrating each other’s oral cavities.

_Oh wow, I can’t believe this is happening! I’m glad I brought that book home._

After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, Amy slowly removed her mouth from the yellow fox’s lips and walked over to his bedroom, beckoning him to join with a bent finger as she lewdly stepped foot within.

Tails enthusiastically followed and sat next to the pink hedgehog on the side of the bed.

“What do you want to do now, master?” Amy rubbed the young kitsune’s leg, causing it to spasm gently as his hard penis slowly escaped from behind his fur.

“Well, I guess I haven’t really thought that far ahead yet.” Tails rubbed the back of his head once more.

“Don’t worry, Tails,” Amy replied, giving him a longing look, “I’ll take good care of you.”

The pink hedgehog gave Tails a long, passionate kiss as they sat along the side of the bed, their tongues participating in an epic rematch as they shared saliva, tasting each other’s oral cavities. Amy wrapped herself around the young fox, who did the same to the seductive hedgehog under his control.

_Wow, I can’t believe I’m gonna fuck Amy! This is a dream come true!_

As they were making out, Amy pushed the yellow kitsune against the back of the bed. Tails’ back was against the wall as she continued pummeling his lips, now increasing her intensity as a look of hunger filled her eyes.

“Oh Tails, I want you so bad.” Amy managed to say between labored breaths. The fox was unable to respond as the pink hedgehog forced her tongue down his throat once more. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her back, allowing his hands to travel down until they reached her butt, covered by her pink dress. This caused Amy to squeal and look back, her face turning red.

“You’re a naughty little fox, aren’t you?” She gave the young kitsune a lewd look. “Do you wanna pleasure my ass?”

“Ummm, sure!” The fox struggled to respond, his blood rushing down to his hard penis, clouding his quick-witted mind.

“You’re wish is my command, master.” She grinned at the horny fox before turning herself around, giving him a phenomenal view of her ass. Tails pulled up her dress, revealing her white panties.

“What are you waiting for?” Amy wiggled her butt in the kitsune’s face. “Are you just gonna sit there all day, or are you gonna play with me?” Gulping to himself, Tails allowed his shaky hands to caress the hedgehog’s sexy ass cheeks. She moaned in response, allowing her face to fall near his erect cock as she arced her back even more, giving him a more seductive view of her booty.

Tails looked up slightly to see Amy’s small, pink tail protruding out of a tiny hole in her panties. Curiosity got the best of him as his lips approached it. He licked its tip, causing the pink hedgehog to moan loudly.

“Ughhh, Tails, how’d you know I was so...ughhh...sensitive there?” She moaned between words as her breathing became labored.

“I didn’t,” Tails replied, removing his lips from her tail, “I just wanted to try it.” Without skipping a beat, the naughty fox lifted his head so he could insert the entirety of her hard tail into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as if giving the pink hedgehog head.

“Ughhh...Tails...ughhh...” The pink hedgehog screamed in ecstasy as she unintentionally wiggled her ass in the fox’s face.

“Huh...who would’ve thought her tail would be this sensitive?” Tails asked himself as he pulled it from his throat, a string of saliva dripping from his lips and landing against his furry chest. Looking down at Amy’s underwear, he noticed a substantial wet spot near her vagina and sweat rolling down her back and legs.

The yellow fox eyed her underwear longingly as his hands slowly crept to either side of her ass. Gripping his fingers against the elastic, he pulled it down, revealing the pink hedgehog’s freshly-shaved pussy, moisture dripping from her nether region as it began to drip against his chest.

Tails could not resist; gripping Amy’s pink legs, he pulled his head up as he licked around the area of her vagina, causing her to squeal even louder.

“Ughhh...so good...eat me out, master...ughhhh...”

And this is exactly what he did: wiping the slobber from his furry face, the fox carefully studied the pink hedgehog’s pussy, watching it twitch in anticipation as even more lady cum dripped out like a slow-motion waterfall of clear molasses before pressing his lips against her moist opening once more. Finding her clitoris, he engulfed it with his mouth and sucked it, making a lewd slurping noise in the process.

Amy was balls deep in the pleasure zone. Unaware that her behaviors were impacted by Tails’ concoction, she allowed herself to be pleasured by her boyfriend’s younger sidekick, the ramifications of such an act non-existent in her mind. All she could focus on was the intense pleasure the naughty fox was giving her, and the primordial drive to return the favor.

Out of nowhere, the pink hedgehog lifted her ass from Tails’ face and twisted herself around, her face now directly above the yellow kitsune’s lips. She observed as her vaginal juices dripped from the fox’s small lips, matting against his muzzle and dripping down the side of his neck. Licking her own lips, she found the perfect place to strike; the naughty hedgehog pushed herself back slightly, giving her enough space to swoop down to Tails’ small, furry neck, licking up the trail of saliva he left from pleasuring her pussy.

“Ughhhh...Amy...” Now it was his turn to moan in pleasure. He squealed in his innocent, high-pitched voice as his body squirmed, turning Amy on even more as she pushed her lips against him with greater intensity before gently driving her teeth through the top layer of his skin.

“Ughhhh, woahhh!” The fox screamed as Amy nibbled at his neck, her red dress, with hard nipples contained within, pressing against his chest. The lewd boy reacted by wrapping his arms against her back as he stuck his tongue out, moaning in ecstasy.

“You like that, huh?” Amy lifted her face up to meet Tails’ eyes as she grinned. The kitsune’s cheeks were red as he looked away, embarrassed that his kink of being dominated has inadvertently been discovered.

“Don’t worry, master...I’ll take good care of you.” She lewdly pulled her dress up from over her head and undid her bra to reveal her large, sweaty breasts.

“Have you ever touched a lady’s boobs, master?”

“Ummmm...” Tails’ face turned an even deeper shade of red as he stared up at the pink hedgehog’s dirty pillows dangling in front of his face.

“Don’t be shy,” Amy said, grabbing onto the yellow kitsune’s wrists and pressing his palms against her boobs, “they’re yours for the taking.”

“Oh wow...” Tails was sweating profusely as he looked up at the lewd hedgehog, who smirked at him from above. “They’re so firm. And so nice...” As he was speaking, he felt his penis stick out from between his furry legs and rub up against Amy’s ass, just barely missing her dripping nether region.

“Oh, what’s this?” The dominant hedgehog looked back as she watched Tails’ manhood rub between her ass cheeks, a small stream of pre-cum oozing from his tip and moistening her ass crack. Amy looked back at the yellow fox, who covered his face in embarrassment. “I think you’re ready to have some fun.”

“Huh?” Tails removed the palm from his face as Amy reached a hand between her legs, grabbing hold of the horny kitsune’s dick.

“Ughhhh!” He was caught off-guard by the surprise sensation of his private parts being handled by the pink hedgehog.

“Amy, what are you doing?” Tails looked down through the space between them, watching as Amy expertly maneuvered his penis so that it pointed directly below her moist pussy. He gasped as a small drip of her vaginal fluids landed on his urethra.

Without warning, Amy bent her knees lower, allowing the fox’s yellow manhood to slowly penetrate the wet nether region above.

“Ughh, Amy!” The horny yet slightly frightened kitsune attempted to pull himself free, not expecting things to get this deep, but by doing so, he inadvertently pushed his dick deeper up Amy’s pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure.

“E-eager, are we, Tails? Well today’s your lucky day, because I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” Putting on a lewd smirk, the hedgehog grabbed hold of the fox’s arms resting against the bedsheets as she pushed herself down the kitsune’s hard cock, allowing her vaginal crevasse to be fully penetrated by his delicious penis.

Both screamed in ecstasy as Amy kept herself still, allowing her body to get comfortable as the well-endowed fox’s penis twitched in her pussy. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself back up, the pussy juices making lewd, sticky noises as Tails’ cock slowly escaped her wet tunnel. Just as his tip was about to rub against her clitoris, however, she pressed her ass down again as Tails groaned in pleasure. Having a good rhythm going, Amy allowed her body to bounce up and down, fucking the lucky fox who laid helplessly below her on the bedsheets.

Tails simply could not believe his current situation. Due to some dumb luck, he managed to find the ultimate recipe which would allow him to sleep with any woman he desired, and with no negative repercussions at that! He cherished how lucky he truly was as he allowed the pink hedgehog to pin him down and roughly fuck him, his penis gliding up and down her vaginal crevasse, sending waves of pleasure throughout his small body.

Looking up, he studied Amy’s well-endowed chests as her breasts bounced against each other. Her nipples were as hard as rocks as she continued riding his yellow penis. Looking downward, the kitsune blushed as he watched his dick rapidly enter and reenter Amy’s pussy, the feeling of her vaginal juices coating his sensitive tip, dripping down his shaft, and pooling against his testicles almost too much for him.

“Hey, watcha looking down there for?” Taking her hands off of his arms, Amy pushed Tails’ head up by the chin as she positioned it for easy access to his lips. She planted a lewd kiss on the young kitsune’s mouth, their tongues engaging in a jousting rematch as sweat rolled down their bodies, drenching the bedsheets below.

“A-Amy, I--” Tails began, but the pink hedgehog simply pressed her lips against his once more, kissing him ferociously as she humped the lucky fox faster, squealing into his mouth as she was nearing her peak as well.

Amy Rose and Miles Prower came simultaneously. The pink hedgehog didn’t stop riding her yellow fox companion as his sticky, white semen pierced her womanhood. As Tails shot his lewd load up Amy’s moist vagina, she allowed herself to spew ladycum all over the kitsune’s junk, covering it with another thick layer of her salty juices.

They came for what seemed like forever until the pink hedgehog finally stopped humping her master, falling to the side as a combination of her ladycum and Tails’ semen dripped out of her pussy, sweat rolling over her ass crack as she panted, recovering from such a strenuous round of sexual pleasure. Tails did the same, his tongue sticking out as he breathed heavily, his arms and legs sprawled across the bed as his dick remained rock hard, still oozing the cum which left the train station a bit late.

Amy pulled her body toward the tired fox, cuddling against his side as she placed a gentle kiss against his furry muzzle.

“You can have me whenever you want, Tails.” Smiling lewdly, she nibbled against his neck before closing her eyes, falling asleep by his side.

Tails looked over at the nude hedgehog next to him, smiling to himself as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling, placing his arms behind his head in satisfaction as he allowed his penis to shrivel in size, now hidden behind a sticky patch of fur between his legs.

_That was fun. Maybe I should invite some more ladies over for a little tea party?_

Placing a gloved hand against his mouth to muffle a yawn, the young kitsune slowly closed his eyes and allowed weariness to take hold.

**!-!**

**This story was requested by UltimateCCC on FanFiction.net. If y’all would like to see a second chapter, be sure to leave a review.**

**Back to writing _The Foxy-Batty Switch_ and other reader requests…**


End file.
